


can't we give ourselves one more chance

by 24601lesbians



Series: under pressure [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Not a toxic relationship, exes together again, it's the time mikey and frank were doing things in the kitchen, transgirl gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601lesbians/pseuds/24601lesbians
Summary: The way he called to Gee made Mikey immediately drop his eyes and force himself back to a more relaxed posture. He put down the plate (he and Frank had broken them before) and carefully mirrored him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching clips from so you think you can dance with my buddy and was like "yo thats a fair idea"  
> sorry if it sucks

Mikey was just hanging around, waiting for the last five minutes of Gee’s shift to float by. It was taking forever, though. He'd had ample time to finish looking over or drawing up the last details of a couple unfinished projects. Which, as it happened, was enough time for Patrick to take pity on him and push one of the best ceramic mugs of bad breakroom coffee at him. All that was really left by then was an empty mug to fidget with.

He allowed himself to check his watch again and someone came in, outlined by the relatively bright light outside the window. The way he called to Gee made Mikey immediately drop his eyes and force himself back to a more relaxed posture. Because he's doing just fine. His right hand was sorting his papers packet by packet as if he were looking for something specific, and when Frank's eyes landed on him—Mikey had known he would look—he curled two fingers of his left hand around the mug's handle carefully, pulling it into his hand and rotating it a little for better effect. He pushed the pens into their case and checked his watch. Time. When he looked up, Gee was standing next to Frank, very busily not saying anything to either of them. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "Yep," then Gee bumped his shoulder lightly and walked to her brother. He remembered trying to make Frank flustered in restaurants and all of the successes before they’re walking out.

“Lindsey’s going to need a ride later, but we can mess around until then. Where do you want to go?”

 

They ended up in front of the TV in Mikey’s room, watching the same cartoons that they’d never really stopped watching.

He watched Gee smile at her phone. "Are you going out after?"

"Maybe. Save me something? Please."

"I'm probably not going to be making food."

Gee said, "Lindsey and I will be back later." It wasn’t really surprising.

Mikey nodded and decided to start attacking the dirty dishes, something that needed focus, because there was something crusted on all of them. The knocking happened as Mikey was drying the third-to-last of the plates he'd been putting off. "Come in."  
Frank walked up and stood in front of the side counter, arms loose at his sides.

He put down the plate (he and Frank had broken them before) and carefully mirrored him. _What am I supposed to say. What's_  he  _going to say , if he says anything at all,_ _which might not happen._  He looked uncertainly at a point next to Frank's head, trying to slouch less without looking like he was moving at all. His hand twitched to put the dishtowel down, and then Frank was pulling it out of his hand and kissing him like before. For a few seconds (maybe a minute? He's still not good at time) it was everything he'd been craving for the past six months.

_Can't._

Mikey walked him backward to the door. Frank either didn't realize it or didn't care, but once Mikey let go again and turned his back to Frank so he could breathe, Frank sighed. Mikey had almost turned around at that, but pushed a hand through his hair instead. _Going back to exes is pointless; there's a reason we broke up._ He’d been halfway turned back around and Frank was already in his space, hands in the hem of his shirt and mouth on his. He was almost giving in. Mikey had missed him so much, been on the edge of talking to him again for too long. He realized that he was bending closer and closer to Frank.

"Don't shut me out, Mikey, you’re—"

And then the door was closed. Mikey let his forehead rest on the wall, one hand just below it. _Why am I even trying to make sense of anything_. Frank knocked firmly.

"Frank." He considered that he just might not have the energy to keep doing this. _There's a reason we broke up, I can't remember what it is but there_ is a reason _we broke up._ He just couldn’t remember what it was.

“I wasn’t spending time with you,” Frank supplied helpfully from the hallway, then waited a moment for Mikey to understand that he had said the last bit about not remembering aloud. "I was staying out everywhere I could to keep it from getting serious.

He let Frank open the door again, let Frank hold him too-close-for-exes again. Being in the kitchen meant having the soft light that made his eyes look amazing and his dopey smiles (exactly like Mikey remembered--bright, slightly hopeful, and a little wicked) feel like part of his home.


End file.
